Aqua Defense Initiative
with FEAR) * Harmless Friendship Initiative ( with MHA) * Place Title Here Treaty (PIAT with WAPA) * Purple Wave Treaty (ODOAP with Invicta) * New Aqua Defense Operations (ODP with NATO) * Ruffles Are Better Than Lays Accords (PIAT with UCN) * Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement (Protectorate with LSN) |forumurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/ucp.php?mode=register |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ADI |ircchannel = #ADI |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Aqua%20Defense%20Initiative |othernotes = |statsdate = February 2, 2010 |totalnations = 73 |totalstrength = 1,169,475 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,020 |totalnukes = 267 |rank = |score = 4.84 }} The Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) is an alliance located in the Aqua sphere, founded on September 18, 2009. Mission To create a more perfect alliance, gathering the most active, determined, and dedicated nations from all four corners of Planet Bob under one banner, to rise above the members' own histories and to be seated among the greatest alliances in the history of Planet Bob. ADI will utilize all of its talent to be certain that ADI is greater than the sum of its parts. Charter The Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative is ADI's official constitution and highest legal instrument. The current Charter was ratified and signed by John Warbuck on January 6, 2010. The Charter currently contains four Articles, each split into Sections. The first Charter of ADI was ratified on 18 September 2009, the same day the ADI declared its existence, and contained five Articles. Government Lord High Sentinel As defined by the Charter of ADI, the Lord High Sentinel, or LHS, is the ruler of the Initiative, and has the final authority on all governing matters. The Lord High Sentinel has the ability to appoint or remove Lords as he sees fit, and add or remove Ministries for the functionality of the alliance. The Lord High Sentinel answers to three Arbiters, who will be able to check the LHS should they find that a decision of the Lord High Sentinel is not in the best interest of the alliance. If the Lord High Sentinel steps down from the position, he or she may choose his or her successor. The Lord High Sentinel may also be removed by a 3/4 alliance-wide vote. In this case, the Hall of Sentinels will decide the new Lord High Sentinel with a 3/4 vote. The current Lord High Sentinel is John Warbuck. Arbiters The Aqua Defense Initiative has three Arbiters. Similar to the system used in many alliances, they serve as a check to the Lord High Sentinel, and may question any decision made by the Lord High Sentinel with a 2/3 vote and bring it to the Hall of Sentinels for resolution. Of the Arbiters, there is a Judicator, who serves as the senior Arbiter. The Judicator serves as the second in command of the alliance, and will take command during any extended absence of the Lord High Sentinel. The current Arbiters are Yuurei, Kaplechistan and Archon Daverin. Yuurei also serves as the Judicator. Hall of Sentinels The Hall of Sentinels acts as the advisory board for the Lord High Sentinel, and may elevate whoever they choose to join their ranks with a 3/4 vote. The Lord High Sentinel may veto any appointment. The members of the Hall of Sentinels are referred to as "Sentinels". The Hall of Sentinels is currently composed of Magister Populi, Nathan Grant, JDorian, Kingly, Bobogoobo, Leonidas68, Pikachurin and Shadeslayers09. Treaties Treaties of the Aqua Defense Initiative}} ADI currently has seven active treaties with other alliances. Notes # The FEAR the Aqua Defense Pact is the successor to the Elite Ally Initiative Treaty, which was signed on October 10, 2009. External links * ADI Forums * ADI DoE * ADI joins the Ragnablok * Recruitment thread * Recruitment video * ADI reaches 1 million NS Category:Aqua Defense Initiative